Time Warp
by Zanzibar1
Summary: The Soul Society is in Feudal Japan, strange Hollows are attacking, and Ichigo Rukia find a world full of demons, priests, and lecherous monks...oh a girl from their present. Wait! Ichigo is offered a Captain's position! Will he accept after all this? *On Hiatus*
1. Graduation Party

_Author's Note: Sorry everyone for taking so long to write the first chapter. I couldn't decide how I wanted to start the story. It's always the hardest part about writing is the beginning. Do you all catch my drift? Well anyways enough with my blabbering here is Time Warp! Enjoy! Also don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha no matter how much I wish I did._

Ichigo sighed as he pulled off his cap and gown and threw them on top of his desk.

"I'm done with High School…" he muttered.

He looked over at his alarm clock that read 5:00 p.m.

"I suppose I should get ready to go to the Graduation Party. When does it start again?"

He moved his cap aside to reveal the graduation party invite.

_Hello Karakura High Grad Students!_

_The annual Graduation Party will be on the school grounds.  
Please join us for this special night!_

_Time: 7:00 p.m. - 4:00 a.m._

_Where: Karakura High of course!_

_If anyone is driving, please note that your parent or guardian  
should make time to drop you off or pick you up. _

_Thanks for making Karakura High such a great place!  
Have a great future! Go to a great College!  
And make yourself a wonderful family and home!_

Ichigo smirked at the last bit. _No matter how many times I read that last part it always cracks me up. What do they think they are saying? We are only just out of high school!_

"Ichigo! Do you want something to eat before the party?" Yuzu called up.

Ichigo went over to the door and popped his head out. "Sure, Yuzu. Thanks."

Yuzu appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a smile plastered on her face before disappearing again to finish cooking.

Ichigo went back to his bed and plopped down on top of it as a stuffed lion pushed open the closet and came out into the light.

"Well, Ichigo. Where are you off to this night?" Kon asked.

Ichigo didn't even look at the lion, responding, "A graduation party."

"And who else is going?" Kon asked skeptically.

"Everyone in the Senior class."

"OH! So that means Rukia-chan will be there and Orihime and all the lovely girls with their beautiful mountains of sweetness and…well no one else that I care about," Kon said after snapping out of his daydream.

"You're not coming," Ichigo stated.

Kon gasped, "What! Why not?"

"Because you're not," Ichigo said. He got up and walked out the door to grab some food before he had to leave.

"Ichigo!" Kon called banging on the door.

Ichigo stopped and turned back to his door and opened it causing the stuffed animal to plop onto the ground.

"Will you shut up! My family will hear you!"

He kicked Kon back into the room and shut the door once again. When he didn't hear banging on the door he started heading downstairs again.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo left his house after two hours and met up with Orihime and Rukia on the way over. The two girls had gone off together on some little spree that he had been told was for girls only. Chad and Uryuu joined with them along the way as well and the group walked together chatting about future plans and what they were doing over the summer.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo's voice shouted from behind the group. Everyone parted the way to Ichigo and Ichigo held his arm out when Keigo got close to him. He fell down on the ground and rubbed his forehead grimacing in pain.

"What was that for!" he cried. "What did I ever do to you!"

Ichigo continued listening to the conversation until Keigo had his arm. He looked down at the guy.

"Keigo? What are you doing?"

"You are ignoring me aren't you! Aren't you Ichigo! Why are you ignoring me?" he shouted to the world.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook him off. "Get a hold of yourself."

Keigo paused in mid step at that comment before jogging to catch up to the others. For once he managed to stay quiet and listen to the conversation. Orihime who had been talking about some new recipes she had in mind turned to look back at those in the group behind her and she finally noticed the newcomer.

"Oh, hi Keigo!" she greeted with a wave of her hand.

Keigo looked as if he was about to cry causing Orihime to falter.

"Keigo?"

"Does no one notice when I come along!" He asked in frustration.

"No not really seeing as you're so noisy that we don't even think about it anymore," Ichigo bluntly said.

Keigo fell silent and followed along plotting how to pull a trick on everyone. Of course each plan would only end in failure in his mind.

Rukia picked up the conversation from where it had been last. "So Uryuu did I hear you say you've been accepted to a college in America?"

"Yes, I applied to the University of Delaware and I was accepted, so I've chosen to go there."

"What are you planning to minor or major in?" Ichigo asked.

"I am aiming to major in a medical school, but I am taking my pre-medical classes at this college."

"Med school? I never thought you to be a doctor type," Ichigo said.

Uryuu pushed his glasses up his nose, "I've got a fine hand for sewing which I am going to use to become a surgeon."

"Oh, well, I suppose you could do that, or you just go into the business of making people's clothing seeing as you do so well at that," Orihime speculated as she remembered the shirt Uryuu had made for her in Soul Society before they had returned after saving Rukia's life.

"Yes, I could, but I'd like to put my sewing abilities to better use than that," Uryuu stated.

"Oooohhhh! You could make people's wedding dresses! You could have flowers sewn on and beads and sequins and and oh! Turnips! And strawberries and onions!"

The group sighed as Orihime's brain began concocting bizarre pictures of strange wedding dresses with food sewed on them.

Uryuu turned to Rukia and asked, "So what are you going to do? I mean I know you aren't going to apply to a college seeing as you've already got a job and extremely nice home."

Rukia smiled, "Yes, well I'm stationed here for now, so I don't have to worry about much at the moment and Ichigo is to help me, so I guess we'll just be running around for the summer you know. I've been thinking about training to get my bankai, but I don't know yet whether I'll be able to do that yet."

"Would you stop with the drawings!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia smacked him on the head. "Oww! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" she shouted back.

Another group in front of them stopped talking and turned to look at the source of the shouting.

"Oh, we're here," Ichigo commented.

"We've been here for a while, Kurosaki," Uryuu pointed out.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and headed through the gates to the entrance to the party which was located in the gym, football field and the track surrounding it. Several of the school board members had decided to put on a contest between those who chose to enter. Surprisingly many people thought the idea was a great one and were jumping to the opportunity to participate in one last competition for their graduating year.

"Ooohhh!" Orihime shrieked. "I say we should enter in all the contests!" She was jumping up and down excitedly at the idea. The others just grimaced and looked around at each other.

"Uh, Orihime, don't you think that would be just a bit much?" Rukia suggested with a nervous grin.

Orihime settled down and brought her index finger up to her chin. She shrugged, "I guess so, but we should at least participate in one!"

"I agree," a voice shouted from behind.

The group turned to see Tatsuki come to a sliding halt behind them. "Anyone joining the karate tournament?" she asked.

Everyone shook their heads and Tatsuki let go a sigh. "Come on. At least one of the guys should join in the fun!"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm not the karate type. You know that quite well Tatsuki."

Tatsuki chuckled, "Yeah, that's right I forgot you were always a crybaby when it came to fighting hand to hand combat."

"I did not!"

"You so did!"

He groaned rolling his eyes.

Tatsuki smirked in triumph. "So, how about that match?" she suggested hopefully.

Ichigo shook his head, "Naw. I'll pass."

"Fine…" she gave in and then snuck a look around, "Anyone else a go?"

They all looked away. Ichigo chuckled, "I think you're on your own Tatsuki."

"Hey Tatsuki! I'll sign up for the apple dunking contest with you!" Orihime offered.

Tatsuki smiled, "Sure, Orihime. Let's go sign up right now."

The two girls left the group and ran for the field where stands were set up for the contest sign ups. Ichigo and the others continued inside to watch the different club seniors from various clubs demonstrate their skills in archery, drama, choir, fencing, and other such activities. There was even a karate demonstration between Tatsuki and several other seniors that her classmates and friends cheered her on. She was the last one in the fight having defeated all of her opponents.

"You go Tatsuki!" Orihime shouted.

The girls followed Orihime's lead and cheered her on. The boys except Keigo were quiet with smiles on their faces at their friend's success. Of course none of them expected anything different.

"WOOHOO! You go girl!"

"Keigo, give it a rest," Mizuki calmly said.

Keigo looked around at the other guys and pouted. "Come on guys! You should be cheering for our class!"

Everyone had stopped listening to him and turned back to watch the next club. The next club was the drama club and they had chosen to put on the play Romeo and Juliet due to its familiarity among the class, although they added a few different lines into the play to spice it up a bit. Some of the lines sent the audience laughing.

The actor playing Romeo continued on in his script after the laughter died away.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

Juliet shrugged in exasperation, "Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Romeo threw back his head dramatically, "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Juliet glanced down at him and gasped, "What the hell are you proposing!"

The seniors laughed again.

"This is the best Romeo and Juliet script ever written," a boy whispered excitedly and his friend nodded in agreement.

Other's around the two nodded their agreement as well. They all watched the play go along and it finally came to the famous balcony scene.

Juliet stood on a makeshift two foot high balcony and looked out at the stars speaking her lines and allowing Romeo to speak his.

" 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee. Take all myself."

Romeo stepped forward into the spotlight that illuminated him to Juliet. "I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo. From now on I'll be…" he stopped to think and someone from the audience shouted. "Dork!"

Other's shouted random names until the director ran onto the stage and cut everyone off.

"QUIET!" he screamed. "Romeo! That wasn't part of the script! You need to follow your lines!"

"But that was in the script you gave me," he gestured backstage to where his script lay. Everyone's eyes were plastered on the scene in amusement.

"Stage help! Bring his script!" the director ordered.

A stage hand came from behind the curtain covering the back wall with the script and handed it to the director and actor on the page of the scene.

"You memorized a handwritten line?" the director asked in annoyance.

"By what do thou mean handwritten?" Romeo asked attempting to stay in character.

Tybalt came on stage laughing, "Thou art pathetic Romeo! Thou should learn to not fall for such simple tricks!"

The director threw his head back and asked the audience, "Why me?"

"Because it's you!" someone shouted in answer.

The director glared in the general direction that the shout had come from before pointing to the script. "Juliet you're up, save this play that some devil decided to destroy." He turned his glare to Tybalt.

Tybalt only shrugged and walked off stage with the director and stage hand following behind.

Romeo looked back up at Juliet and repeated his line.

Juliet glared down at him. "Scratch what I just said," she said. "Who would ever fall in love with such a dimwit?"

Everyone could see the director shaking his head backstage in their imagination.

Ichigo and the others watched the play until its end. They clapped and cheered with everyone else and the cast took their bows with the director alongside them.

The cast took a step back leaving the director in the spotlight of the stage. "Thanks for seeing our final play, everybody." He looked around with a grin. "Also I was able to play a role in the play that most directors don't get a chance to play, especially in Shakespeare's."

Everyone clapped and Ichigo and the others slipped out of the crowd towards the field where Orihime's and Tatsuki's apple dipping contest was about to be brought to the attention of everyone. Each contest had its own time slot throughout the night until the end of the graduation party. Tatsuki and Orihime joined the line of contestants.

Each participant took their turn at grabbing an apple in their mouth. Everyone crowded around the large bin and when the word was said they all drove their heads into the water biting for an apple. The rules to this particular apple contest was that everyone should grab an apple until one person was left over and there were no more apples in the water. The contest was over quickly and Orihime was saddened to find that she was the last person and the only one without an apple.

She only shrugged and patted Tatsuki on the shoulder. "Well, it's up to you now to win the contest."

Tatsuki grinned and pulled the apple out of her mouth. "I'll win don't worry."

9 rounds later Tatsuki and another girl were the last two contestants and they glared ruefully at each other before the referee blew a whistle blast. The two girls dunked their heads into the water aiming for the one apple left and not afraid to head butt each other out of the way.

Everyone groaned as the two created a simple dunking contest into a head butting brawl.

"Yay Tatsuki!" Orihime and Keigo shouted.

"They're making the water turn red," Ichigo observed.

"Looks as though one of them is going to need a trip to the nurse's office," Uryuu commented.

Everyone closed in around the small platform with the two brawling contestants and tank waiting anxiously for the final result. Tatsuki finally shot out of the water in triumph with an apple in her mouth. The other girl came out of the water after her.

"Tatsuki is the winner!" the referee shouted to the audience.

Everyone cheered and she was awarded an apple shaped medal.

The rest of the evening continued as such with people joining in contests, watching plays, and hanging out with their friends.

**

* * *

**

At three a.m. the next morning the seniors were beginning to disperse and head back home. Ichigo and Rukia said their goodbyes to everyone and headed back to his house. The two had sensed the spirit pressure from a hollow entering the town and had deigned to make it look as though they were merely leaving to go home to get a couple hours sleep at the very least.

Once outside the school wall, Rukia popped a Chappy pill into her mouth and Ichigo used his skull badge to push himself out catching his body.

"Chappy, watch Ichigo's body," Rukia ordered.

The two soul reapers flash stepped away from the gigai and lifeless body.

**

* * *

**

Tired from their battle with the hollow, Rukia and Ichigo headed back to the Kurosaki's clinic and house. Rukia slipped into his room while Ichigo slipped in through the front door being as silent as possible so as not to wake his family.

He slipped inside his room closing the door quietly. He could hear Kon grumbling in a corner behind him and Ichigo turned to find out what was causing the stuffed lion to be so annoying.

He knew the best way to get the mod soul to talk was to ignore him and allow him to throw a temper tantrum. Which was correct, of course he was only mad about the fact that Ichigo didn't take him with him to the party and that Rukia had kicked him away from her once again. Ichigo simply ignored him and allowed Rukia the pleasure of shutting him up for the rest of the night.

"Shut the hell up, Kon!" she ordered chucking a book at him, which forced him out of the open window.

"Please shut that," Rukia requested.

"Why, it'll only give him one more thing to complain about."

"I suppose you're right. Night Ichigo," she said.

"Night."

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading everyone! I really appreciate it! Please don't forget to review and I know it doesn't seem like this chapter should lead into the story, but it does and things start coming quickly. I've had readers in the past say that I go too fast in a story, so I've started off slow and I hope this chapter gave some people a laugh. It certainly did for me when I was writing it. I had a great deal of fun with the Romeo and Juliet portion. Please review!_


	2. So Many Questions, So Few Answers

_Author's Note: Enjoy!_

**Beep…Beep Beep…Beep…Beep Beep…**

"Rukia, shut up that beeping, would ya," Ichigo grumbled as he was dragged out of his slumber.

"Get over it Ichigo," she replied. She pulled open the closet and lightly leaped to the window sill opening it and jumping out into the cool night air. Ichigo pulled the window half shut to block the chilly breeze from completely entering his room.

He could hear Rukia talking quietly just outside his window on the rooftop.

"Yes, Captain Ukitake? … yes …Yes Captain …We'll be there."

She squeezed back through the opening and jumped down to the side of Ichigo's bed.

"What was that all about?"

"We're leaving for Soul Society," she answered, "Now."

"Huh? We? It's the middle of the night."

Rukia turned a cold glare on him. "Like that's ever stopped you before?"

He shrugged, "Good point."

He groaned sitting up and swung his feet over the edge of his bed.

"Where's Kon?" he asked until his foot stomped on something soft and plushy.

"mmmmfffmmffmfmfmfffm!"

He lifted his foot and stuffed his hand down the lion's throat. His fingers closed on the mod soul capsule and pulled it out of the stuffed lion. He popped the capsule into his mouth and felt himself pushed out of his body.

"What the hell was that for Ichigo!" Kon demanded.

Ichigo clamped a hand over his mouth. "Kon, don't start it's the middle of the night and I don't want to wake my family and have to explain things. Now go to sleep and keep things normal until I get back," he instructed. Rukia headed out the window and Ichigo followed, but stopped in the process of leaving the room. "Kon."

"Hmmm."

"I better not have girls demanding my head when I get back," Ichigo warned with a hard stare to enforce his words.

"Sure, sure. Get going now. You wouldn't want to keep the Soul Society waiting, now would ya."

Ichigo didn't wait to listen to the rest as he followed Rukia out onto the rooftop. Rukia slid her zanpaktou out of its sheath and thrust it into the air. "Unlock." The pair of doors opened one after the other and they silently walked through the gate with two hell butterflies following alongside them.

"So, what was so important that we go to Soul Society in the middle of the night?" he asked Rukia as they walked along the path between the two dimensions.

Rukia shrugged. "Captain Ukitake didn't say. He only asked if you were with me and if you weren't to find you."

"Then why did we need to go to the Soul Society?"

"Dunno. He just said to bring you along once I told him you were with me."

"Wonder what they want. Maybe Zaraki's getting antsy and they decided to send for me to calm him down again."

"Again?"

Ichigo scratched his neck. "Yeah they practically kidnapped me one day about a year ago to spar with him. I didn't realize it at the time, but he was really bored and about to go raving mad unless he got a good fight. Luckily I was able to keep up with him and calm him down a bit."

Rukia chuckled and shook her head at the thought of Zaraki trying to beat Ichigo into a pulp. "You two never cease to amaze me."

"What makes you say that?" he asked in surprise.

"The first time you fought Zaraki you hadn't achieved bankai and then even after you achieved bankai you avoided him as best you could. Then a couple years later the Soul Society takes you to fight with him against your will and you manage to calm him down? Zaraki calm? Now that's a fight I wish I'd seen."

"Well, I have to admit that it was a good match. Even with my bankai I still had a difficult time fighting him. Also Yachiru had a great time watching us, now that I think about it," he rubbed his chin. "I'm still amazed as to how such a young girl is able to subdue him and even became a lieutenant for squad eleven."

"Join the club," Rukia said. "The only ones not baffled are the other lieutenant's."

"Really? Wow."

That ended the conversation as the senkaimon opened in front of them admitting them to the Soul Society. They came out into the cool night air of Soul Society where Captain Ukitake and Kiyone and Sentaro waited to greet them.

"Hello Captain," Rukia greeted him.

"Good Morning, Rukia, Ichigo," he greeted in return.

Ichigo merely nodded. "So what is the sudden pleasure of my being requested to come to Soul Society?"

The Captain smiled, "Actually I was merely the go-between seeing as Rukia is one of my squad members and she is with you most of the time. Head-Captain Yamamoto asked that you come."

"The Head-Captain? Why would he want me?" Ichigo asked.

Ukitake shrugged, "he didn't give me that information, but come. He is waiting."

He turned around walking towards the building the senkaimon was near. His squad members and Ichigo following. They followed him down hallways to the Squad 1 barracks and past to the Captain's meeting hall. They stopped in front of the double doors leading into the Meeting hall.

"Sentaro, Kiyone, Rukia, you'll have to wait here," Ukitake ordered.

The three nodded as Ukitake opened a door and led the way inside with Ichigo following. They walked towards Yamamoto's office at the back of the hall. Ukitake knocked on the door and pushed open the door. He led the way inside and Ichigo silently followed. Head Captain Yamamoto sat behind the desk with his lieutenant Sasakibe at his shoulder.

"Captain Ukitake thank you for retrieving Ichigo," the wizened old man greeted.

"It was no problem, Head Captain," Ukitake bowed his head. "If there isn't anything else you require my service for, then I shall be off."

"That's fine. You're dismissed."

Ukitake nodded sharply and left Ichigo with the Head Captain and Lieutenant. Ichigo watched Ukitake leave out of the corner of his eyes. His eyes flicked back to the two soul reapers in front of him waiting for an explanation of why he was called to the Seireitei.

Losing patience he asked, "So what am I here for? You don't normally call me here in the middle of the night, so what's different this time?"

Yamamoto cocked a small grin. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't beat around the bush with you. Very well, Ichigo." Ichigo's brow lifted in confusion. "Kurosaki, Ichigo, the 13 Court Guard Squads would like to propose that you become a captain."

Ichigo blinked back surprise at the proposition.

"Were did this come from?" he asked. "I've only been a soul reaper for a short time compared to others. Wouldn't Momo or Hisagi be better suited the captain position?"

"Those two aren't quite ready for promotion to the rank of Captain yet. Maybe in another point in the future they will have gained the experience required for the rank."

Ichigo shifted his weight to the opposite foot. "I still don't understand why you would choose me?"

"Actually, it started as a suggestion from Captain Kuchiki. I've spoken with the other Captains. They are all in agreement that you would make a fine captain."

Ichigo hadn't heard anything past the first sentence. "Say that again! Did you say Byakuya suggested that I take the slot of the Captainless squad?"

Yamamoto gave a small affirmative nod.

"What...Did he say why?"

"He believes that you have the strength and the determination to lead a squad."

He blinked in astonishment.

"If you would care to have some time to think about this that's fine. Captain Kuchiki has offered his hospitality while you come to a decision."

Ichigo's mouth tightened into a grim line and he nodded. "I think I will take Byakuya's offer."

He turned and walked away, but stopped when another thought popped into his mind. "Captain?" He turned back to face him. "If I was to decide to be a Captain which squad would I be in?"

"Many of the Captain's suggested that you would probably work well in squad 5 and I happen to agree."

He gave a sharp nod, now going into deep thought and he left the office. Rukia was waiting outside the doors for him and fell into step with him as he left.

"So?"

"So…what?"

"Well, what did he want with you?" Rukia prompted.

"Oh, well…he's offered me a position as a Captain and your brother is the one who first suggested the idea…"

Rukia stopped mid step and jogged a couple of steps to catch up to him. "What did you say?"

"Exactly what I said."

Rukia gaped. "You're not joking."

He shook his head. "Oh, and your brother offered me his hospitality, so," he stopped, "how do we get there?"

Rukia stopped a step ahead and turned back to face him. "We're talking about the same Byakuya Kuchiki right?"

"The one and the same."

She quickly recovered from the shock and became her preppy self again. "Well, then I'll take ya to my home and then we can finish sleeping. Come on, I'm tired."

Ichigo grinned and allowed her to lead the way to the Kuchiki estate.

The rest of the way to Rukia's adopted home was quick and quiet as they flash stepped to the estate. Once there they were greeted by a house servant.

"Welcome back, Miss Kuchiki. Welcome to the Kuchiki Estate Mr. Kurosaki," he greeted with a bow to each of them.

Rukia smiled and nodded her head towards the servant.

"Is there a room ready for Ichigo?"

"Yes, m'lady. The guest room facing the pond"

"Thank you."

The man bowed and left the two at the doorway.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room, then we both need to get sleep."

**

* * *

**

After Rukia had left the room Ichigo leaned Zangetsu against the wall and slipped out of his soul reaper uniform and pulled on a simpler white robe to sleep in. He lay down on the futon with his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling; he was thinking so much that he was unable to sleep.

_What do the Captain's believe I'll be able to do? What do they expect of me? I've never even been in a squad much less know what the duties of a Captain are. I still think Momo or Hisagi would be better Captain's than I. Maybe they're pulling my leg. Maybe this is all just a joke. Hell, I don't even know a single Kidou spell, so how would I be able to lead Squad 5? _

The remainder of the night was spent searching for the answers to these questions and others. Each answer he came up with only led to more questions that he had to answer through the course of the night leading to headaches and frustration.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo hadn't noticed the sliver of light at his door that had steadily grown larger until his entire room was bright with light until his stomach growled.

He looked towards the noise and realized it was light in the room. He pulled his white and black kimono's back on after shedding the sleeping robe. He picked Zangetsu up from where he had leaned him against the wall and slipped him back over his back.

He slid open the door and stepped out into the morning light with many questions still stirring in the back of his mind. Looking out over the pond on the property he noted the heron standing completely still among the lily pads in the water with fish darting around the large bird. Spotting a rather large rock he jumped off the balcony and made his way across the grass. He settled himself on the rock observing the fish jumping out at the insects and the heron continuing to court its prey. There was even the occasional dragonfly or bee flying around.

This was where Rukia found him to bring him some food. She didn't disturb him as she walked up behind him.

"Good morning, Ichigo," she greeted.

Ichigo gave a grunt in reply having sensed her spiritual pressure on her way over to him.

"Hungry?"

Ichigo turned to look at her and his eyes flicked down to the platter in her hands. He answered her by taking a glazed pastry and taking a bite out of it as he turned to look back at the bird and the fish.

"Is there anything you would like to get off your mind?" Rukia asked as she settled herself on the grass next to him.

Ichigo glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Did you know before you brought me here?"

"No. I didn't know anything until you told me. Captain Ukitake wouldn't tell me. He told me that you would tell me and to answer any questions possible that you may have."

Ichigo let slip a small grin. "I'm sure he knew I would have a lot of questions."

"Yeah, I suppose they all did before they became Captain of their squads…well maybe not Zaraki."

Ichigo looked down at his feet. "What is Squad 5 like?"

Rukia looked up at him her eyes narrowed. "Squad 5? Does that mean that if you accept then you will be the Captain of Squad 5?"

He nodded.

Rukia frowned. "Squad 5 was Aizen's before he betrayed us. So things have changed a great deal. Although they have always been an organized and mostly laid back. Of course they will feel suspicious of a new Captain after having gone through such a betrayal, so a hint of advice if you do choose to take on the position. You'll have to prove that you're worthy of their loyalty otherwise they may put you down in the same category of the previous Captain in their minds. That would be disastrous. If you would like to talk to someone who has had to deal with that then Captain Amagai would know firsthand the difficulties of dealing with a hurt squad."

Ichigo brought his right leg up and rested his arms around it and his head on his knee.

"I think I will. I'm still unsure of whether I'm fit to be a Captain in the first place. I mean the Captain's all know kidou right? So what would I do about that? Just be a Captain who never uses kidou?"

Rukia stifled a giggle. "Ichigo you won't be the first captain to not know any kidou and you most likely won't be the last."

Ichigo turned, confusion written on his face.

"Aren't you forgetting Kenpachi Zaraki? He has no kidou skills and no bankai and he doesn't even know the name of his own Zanpaktou!"

"Well, now that you mention it, yeah you're right," he said his thoughts starting to tie in some questions.

"And besides it's not impossible to learn if you ever choose to try your hand at it. Of course you don't have the best Spirit Energy control as it is. You would probably be like Renji and blow everything up or create next to nothing."

Ichigo glared at her. "Watch it. Maybe you'll find I'm not so bad with kidou at all and then you'll be eating your words."

"When the time comes maybe I will…but if not, then you're out of luck."

"Then I suppose I have some good luck then," Rukia commented.

Ichigo shot her an annoyed look and didn't reply to the comment choosing to turn and watch as the heron startled at their voices and sudden movements and took off, flapping its wings to bring itself into the air. Ichigo's stomach rumbled and he took a look down at the food she had brought out for him and picked up a bowl of rice and chopsticks. Splitting the chopsticks he ate the rice in silence. After a few minutes, Rukia followed his example.

**

* * *

**

Real World:

A black cat with bright yellow eyes approached a male demon where he stood on the balcony and without looking down he greeted her. "Good day Yoruichi."

The cat looked up at him and stood up on its hind legs. The body grew larger and the legs longer and the hair retracted into the skin. A nude adult female body replaced the small black cat. She walked over to the man and stood there not bothering to cover the exposed features of her body. He didn't even flinch, he was used to Yoruichi's uninhibited shift between cat and human after the centuries they had known each other.

"There are clothes on the table," he stated. She moved to the table. "Anything new?"

She pulled on the familiar sweater before replying. "There has been an increase in demon souls. Suspicions are rising in Soul Society and it won't be too long until Yamamoto sends someone to investigate." She pulled on the black pants that were form fitting and outlining every muscle that flexed.

He turned to her with a concerned look. "But not just an increase in souls to the Seireitei?"

"No, there has been a drastic change in the number of demon souls becoming hollows. Extremely powerful hollows. They seem to be evolving to the point where they are creating their own branch in the hierarchy of the hollows. They could rival the powers of the lower leveled Vasto Lordes and maybe even the Espada from the war against Aizen," she reported pulling on the last articles of clothing."

"How often are they appearing?" he asked.

Yoruichi faced him. "Every day and they are growing stronger each day. I fear that any day now they could pass the Espada's level and become a major threat."

"Which demons?" he turned to look back out over the forested valley.

"You are asking if they are from our own forces?"

There was no response as he waited for her answer to the question.

"A minority are from our ranks, but the majority are from his, of course that's not to say it's impossible for ours to become hollows, but they are more rare."

The demon nodded turning back to face her. "Thank you Yoruichi. When Yamamoto sends someone to investigate…"

"Keep on their tail and make sure they don't stumble upon those of us protecting the outside world. Yes, I know the drill. Anything else before I leave?"

He gave a low rumbling growl from the back of his throat. "Insolent Kitten," he mocked.

She allowed her cat tail to slip out from her clothes while slowly sauntering towards the older male demon. Her tail whipped up and followed her path around him flicking up at his nose and tickling him with the furry tip.

"Get going Cat," he swung a dismissive hand in her direction.

Yoruichi smirked and sauntered to the balcony railing. She gave a quick salute and nimbly leaped over the balcony railing. He heard her land lightly on the leafy ground below. When he turned to see her leave he was not surprised that she had already disappeared.

"And that is a perfect reason why dogs hate cats," he surmised.

_Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please don't forget to review! Reviews are the lifeblood of any good story. _


	3. The What ERA!

_Author's Note: Just a few corrections were made. Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review at the end!_

"Matsumoto."

"I sense it Captain," she answered.

The two officer's flash stepped away from their current location to the site of a hollow that had just ripped its way into the real world and was now searching for souls to devour. Hitsugaiya loosened his zanpaktou in its sheath in preparation for the battle ahead as it could be one of his targets that he was looking for that the Head Captain had told him about.

"_This meeting is adjourned," the Head Captain dismissed the other twelve. "Captain Hitsugaiya, could you stay for a moment."_

_Toshiro stopped and turned back to stand in front of the older man. Neither spoke until the hall had cleared leaving the two of them alone. _

"_I have an assignment for you and Lieutenant Matsumoto. You are to go to the world of the living and investigate the influx of hollows above Adjuchas and possibly Vasto Lordes level. I want you to determine which souls are becoming these hollows and perform a soul burial before they turn into Hollows or kill them."_

"_Yes, Captain."_

"_Also while you are there, you are to take care of the other hollows since Ichigo will not be there for a short time period."_

_Toshiro raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. He only gave a nod of acknowledgement. _

"_Very well. You're dismissed."_

_Toshiro bowed and left the meeting hall considering the thought that he would possibly soon have to endure Ichigo calling him by his first name with no way to scold him. Well, I suppose I'll just have to learn to live with it when it comes to that point. _

Toshiro smiled inwardly at the memory.

"Captain! It's one of them!"

"Are you getting the readings?"

She nodded and showed him the device in her hands that was flashing furiously and scrolling down data. He watched as the data grew until it started to slow down and stop, then he slid his zanpaktou out of its sheath and flash stepped up to the hollow.

The hollow had the usual white mask, but also red markings under the eyes and this one even had a star adorning its forehead. The body was that of a very large moth with wings that were currently tucked in at the moment.

He flash stepped close to the hollows head and took a swing only to find the Hollow blocking his attack with its armored wing. He took a pace or to back and flash stepped around to the back hoping to get the Hollow from behind. Instead of blocking like before it spread its wings in mere seconds and took off into the air. It circled a few times targeting the soul reaper until Matsumoto got behind it and slashed her sword through its mask and it dissolved into nothing headed for wherever it was to go.

Matsumoto nodded to her captain and he nodded back to her. This one hollow had been able to sense them more clearly than regular hollows, but they hadn't given it time to really come up with any kind of attack to hurt them.

A black cat sat on a branch near the soul reapers studying them. She noted that it was the Captain of squad 10 and his lieutenant.

"This should prove to be interesting," Yoruichi said silently to herself. "I never thought he would think to send a Captain and Lieutenant, but I suppose it makes sense since the demon souls becoming hollows are getting more powerful each day…. I wish you luck Captain Hitsugaiya and Lieutenant Matsumoto, you'll need it in the upcoming battles."

She walked along the branch to the trunk and nimbly slipped down it to the ground before bounding after the two soul reapers to keep an eye on them and make sure they didn't get their heads stuck in anything demon related that could harm the peaceful community that had been set up centuries ago to keep peace.

* * *

Soul Society:

Ichigo had spent most of the last few days considering whether he believed he had the right traits and leadership skills to lead a squad and he realized that he did have quite a few, but he realized that if he chose to do this, then he wouldn't get to see his family all that often and Kon would have to cover for him even more or he could take the time to reveal to his family that he was a soul reaper and that could get ugly no matter how he looked at it. But then again, it may be the only long term thing he could do. His family believed he was to attend college, but if he wasn't around and Kon didn't know the material, then that would be even worse.

"Ugh, I should find Rukia and see what she thinks," he commented.

He got up from where he was seated on the rock beside the pond and went in search of his friend.

* * *

Real world:

Yoruichi was able to keep an eye on the two soul reapers, but she had to be cautious with them seeing as they knew her chakra and Hitsugaiya was an extremely suspicious and tactical person. If he caught even a whiff of her spirit pressure and felt as if he was being watched he would put two and two together. And he knew exactly where to find her.

_This is dangerous, but of course I live for the danger. I suppose that is why I left the Soul Society to help the Vizards and Kisuke. _She smiled at the memory. _Once I determine they aren't going anywhere near the village I need to report back to Sesshoumaru. He'll want to know what's going on. It's really surprising how impatient that old dog can be. I think he was spoiled when he had Jakken doing just about everything for him. That little imp would have done just about anything to please 'His Lord.' Ugh, I hate imps. They smell and they are so annoying! Of course they are fun to play with sometimes…_

* * *

Soul Society:

A knock on the door let Ukitake know someone was coming in. He looked up from his paperwork to see Ichigo enter his office.

"Hello, Ichigo. What can I do for you?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded in greeting. "Do you know where Rukia is? I haven't been able to find her."

"No, I haven't had seen her since last night. Perhaps I could help you," he offered gesturing to the couch.

Ichigo nodded and sat down. Ukitake moved around his desk and sat down at the couch across from Ichigo.

"So, what can I do for you? I take it this is about Head Captain Yamamoto's proposal?"

Ichigo nodded and let loose a sigh. "Yeah. I'm just not sure about all this. My family doesn't know about the whole soul reaper business and I don't know how they would take it. I could leave Kon in my body, but he could let slip that it's not me on accident over long periods of time. I just don't know what to do… What would you suggest? I know that all the captains have been asked about their thoughts on my becoming a captain. Everyone said that I would be a good captain, but I don't see what everyone sees in me that would make me a good captain."

Ukitake chuckled, "Is that all you were worried about? Ichigo you would make a fine captain. I say that your own self-doubt proves that fact."

Ichigo blinked confusedly, "Captain, what do you mean?"

Ukitake smiled. "Ichigo, your self-doubt means that you won't accept immediately and if you do you won't put on airs around yourself or start ordering people around like they are your slaves just because of your position."

"Has someone done that before?"

"No, not that I know of, but you never know what could happen in the future," he answered with a chuckle.

Ichigo laughed as well. "Yeah, I suppose you are right."

_Maybe I can be as good as a Captain as the others. Maybe I can give it a trial, but what would that do to the squad if I found I was incapable of leading them as their captain? Could I leave them like Aizen did? No, I'm not like Aizen. I wouldn't betray them; I would merely allow them the chance to have a stronger and better captain than I if I believed it was necessary. _

Ichigo nodded to himself. He looked up at the squad 11 captain. "Thanks Ukitake. I appreciate you taking the time to talk with me."

Ukitake smiled and nodded. "Whenever you need to talk, just ask."

Ichigo stood up and left Ukitake to his work.

Once outside of the door he flash stepped away.

Ukitake sat back down at his desk when the door to his office opened and Rukia stepped in.

"Ah, Rukia," he greeted.

"Have you seen Ichigo?" she asked.

"You just missed him."

Rukia cocked her head, "Really? Cause usually I feel his spirit energy whenever he is around."

"I think he went to talk to the Head Captain."

Rukia groaned. "Well, I guess I'll just catch up to him then. Thanks Captain." She saluted him and left flash stepping out of the door.

Ichigo knocked on the door to the Yamamoto's office.

"Come in," the older man's voice called.

Ichigo pulled it open and stepped inside. The Head Captain acknowledged him with a nod.

"Ichigo, did Rukia find you already?"

"I haven't seen Rukia all day. I was actually looking for her earlier," he replied.

"I'm here, Head Captain."

Rukia jogged inside and stopped next to Ichigo.

"So, what's the problem?" Ichigo inquired.

Yamamoto sat up in his chair. "Rukia already knows the situation and I'm going to inform the captains as soon as you get going."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Something's changed in the real world and I want you and Rukia to go investigate. We're not sure what to expect so be on your guard."

Ichigo shook his head, "What? You're making no sense! What's changed?"

Rukia smacked the back of his head. "That's exactly why we're going to go investigate!"

"Ouch," he rubbed the back of his head. "That hurt. Do you always have to be so rough?"

Rukia sighed and turned back to face the Head Captain.

"So what exactly are we supposed to look for in our 'investigation'?"

"Anything out of the ordinary."

"Alright, that's simple enough. Let's go," he said and began walking away.

Rukia saluted to the Head Captain before following Ichigo out.

The guards opened the Senkaimon gate for them in the courtyard. Two hell butterfly's were waiting and they walked into the light into the dark eerie tunnel. Not a word passed between them throughout the walk between the gates. The tunnel turned light up ahead letting them out into the real world. The hell butterfly's waited until they were out of the gate before flying back in.

The first thing they both noticed at first glance was that they were most certainly not in Karakura Town.

"I thought we were going to come out in Karakura," Ichigo commented.

Rukia frowned. "Just as they suspected. Ichigo let me explain before you flip out."

"Huh? Uh what exactly would I flip out over?"

"The Research Bureau takes readings of the world of the living almost every second of every day. Well, they started to get weird readings that indicated that Soul Society was moving backwards in time. Something that has never happened before obviously. When the readings were all coming out the same they decided it would be safe enough to allow Soul Reapers to investigate and seeing as its unknown territory they couldn't just send out someone who couldn't protect themselves. So we're here to figure out what time period we are in and why we have come to this time."

"Will you ever stop using those pathetic drawings?" Ichigo asked staring at the drawing pad in disgust.

He got another punch in the head from Rukia for that comment. "Chappy is not pathetic!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, _Funny, because I never understand how the drawings pertain to what you are saying._

"So we're trying to find out what year it is then. Well that shouldn't be too difficult. Let's go spy on some locals and see if they can give us a hint."

Rukia nodded and they flash stepped away in the direction towards a river in the distance with a forest growing along its banks. Ichigo and Rukia stopped next to the river. There was a bridge crossing it and a small village on the other side.

"Shall we go see what we can discover?" Rukia asked.

"Sure, might as well if we ever want to figure out what's going on."

Ichigo walked over the bridge and headed to the left while Rukia went to the right.

Ichigo walked along listening to the conversations made by people walking past.

_Strange outfits. They dress almost like they were peasants or farmers. Of course they could be. _

"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!" a young female voice shouted in the distance.

"OWWWWW!" a male voice came after.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would someone tell someone else to sit like they were a dog?"

"Looks like Inuyasha pissed Kagome off again," one of the peasants commented to the person next to him.

"Yeah, it never ceases to amaze me that those two have gotten along so well in finding shards of the Shikon Jewel."

"You could say that again!" the first one bellowed.

"Shikon jewel? What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked.

He jumped up the roof of a house and spotted a teenage girl who looked like she was wearing a school uniform for high school next to a lifelike hole of a person next to her. A male teenager pulled himself out of the ground and shook his head. The first thing Ichigo noticed was the silver hair and when the boy stopped his shaking he spotted the white ears nestled on top.

"Inuyasha! Would you stop picking on Shippou!" she scolded. A younger boy popped his head around the girls legs and stuck his tongue out at the older silver haired, dog eared person.

"What the hell!" Ichigo muttered. "These people are weird."

The silver haired boy froze with his muscles stiffening.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked.

The boy, Inuyasha sniffed and turned his head about as though searching for something. Ichigo noticed that he had a sword at his side and his hand was clamped around the hilt as he looked around as though he expected trouble.

"Kagome, let's go see Kaede," Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome gave him a funny look. "Inuyasha, are you feeling okay?"

"He's probably suffering from a mild concussion after all the sits he's had," Shippou stated with his arms folded in front of him.

Inuyasha ignored him and reached out pulling Kagome along with Shippou onto his back before he leaped into the air and used the houses as landing places to push off from.

"I wonder if he could sense me," Ichigo speculated as they left.

He flash stepped after them and stopped on top of a house nearby when they dropped to the ground and went inside. He jumped off and landed on the ground and went to sit in front of the house where he could hear every word said.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? You are acting like an old woman," an older voice said.

"Shut up you old hag!"

"Inuyasha!"

"What? I'm sorry then."

"Inuyasha are you feeling well? I don't think I've ever heard you apologize to anyone," the older voice asked.

"Hmf."

"Inuyasha what's wrong? You've never acted this way before and you even suggested that we come here, so what's going on?"

"I was sensing something back there in the village. It's the first time I've sensed something like this, but I'm not sure what I'm actually sensing. I couldn't smell it, but I thought I heard something behind me on the roof, but I had no way of finding out where it was exactly."

"Is that what this was all about?" Kagome asked. "You could've just told me."

"Hmf."

_So he could sense me and that's what spooked him so much. He wasn't entirely sure what he'd sensed._

"Well, I'm not sure what you were sensing, but I still need to collect several herbs that I've run out on. Kagome, would you like to help?" Kaede asked.

"I'd love too!"

The screen on the door swung to the side and Ichigo looked up from where he sat to see an older woman walk out of the doorway and Kagome followed. Kagome looked up at the rooftops, probably to see if she could see anything before looking down at the ground and then where Ichigo was sitting.

She stared at Ichigo for a few minutes, before fear crossed her face. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha shot out of the house. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She just slowly pointed at where Ichigo was sitting calmly.

"Can you see me?" Ichigo asked.

Inuyasha was still looking about wildly trying to find the source of Kagome's surprise.

"INUYASHA, he's right next to the door!" she shouted at him.

Inuyasha spun around and pointed his fully drawn sword at the side of the house next to the door. He looked at Kagome slightly confused.

"Nobody's there."

"No, there is someone there. I'm not kidding," Kagome told him.

Ichigo stood up and pulled Zangetsu from his back. She gave a little eek when he moved it in front of him, but settled down when he placed it on the ground in front of him. He slowly stood back up and looked Kagome in the eyes.

"Look, if you can see me and you can hear me just calm down. I'm not here to hurt you."

Kagome's fear was starting to leave her face, but suspicion was taking its place.

"Who are you? Why can't Inuyasha see you?" she questioned.

"My name is Ichigo and I suspect that you have the ability to see spirits if you can see me and Inuyasha can't see me because he doesn't have that ability," he calmly explained. "I just have one question. What is the year right now?"

"What? What kind of question is that?" she asked.

"An honest one?"

"Well, there's not really a year, it's more like we are in the feudal age of Japan. I'm still not sure why you would ask that question."

Ichigo's face betrayed a little of the horror he felt at hearing that answer. _The Feudal era? We've gone back centuries! It shouldn't even be possible to go back that far!_

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked a little concerned.

"Kagome? Who are you talking to?" Inuyasha asked.

"He says he's a spirit."

"Uh, spirits aren't things you mess around with Kagome? And why can't I see it? I've been able to sense other spirits before and even seen them?

"Well, you have to remember that not all those spirits were actual spirits they were just demons."

"Demons?" Ichigo inquired.

"Yes, demons. Inuyasha is a half-demon," she explained.

Ichigo nodded keeping that fact in his head for the Captain Commander. "How many demons are there?"

"Who knows? I've seen countless and he's killed more than his fair share of them in his life."

"Ichigo!" he felt Rukia's spiritual pressure rise.

"Over here Rukia!" he called back allowing his spirit energy to eb out a little.

Rukia appeared next to him and looked between him and Kagome.

"Is she able to see us?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"Weird, I guess I shouldn't be surprised after all you were the first person to be able to see me in my soul reaper form."

"Soul Reaper?" Kagome commented, "Are you guys some kind of spirit gatherer's then?"

Ichigo shook his head. "It's a little more complicated than that."

"Ichigo, we can't tell her anything."

"Rukia, we're in the Feudal Era. We're going to need to find out as much as we can."

Rukia was stunned, "We're what! We're in the Feudal Era! How did we get back so far on the timeline?"

"That's why we need as much information as we can get, then get that info back to Soul Society."

"Soul Society, Where's that? I've never heard of such a place," Kagome said.

Kaede broke her silence. "Kagome, Inuyasha, why don't we go inside and sit down and talk to these two in a more relaxed environment. And stop swinging Tetsusaiga around already, Inuyasha."

"Wait you can see us too?" Rukia asked.

Kaede nodded. "I'm a priestess. I would hope that I would, seeing as it is a part of my duty to make sure this village is safe and that spirits find their way to pass on and not wreak havoc. Also, Inuyasha you should be able to see them if you concentrate. Demons can see spirits too."

"Interesting. Are you a priestess as well Kagome?"

She nodded.

"Well, that makes a bit more sense. I have one more question. Why are you dressed in a school uniform when those kinds of clothes haven't been invented yet?" Ichigo asked.

Kagome laughed nervously. "Well, you see. It's a bit of a long story. How about we go inside first and get comfortable before we share about ourselves."

The group went inside with Inuyasha staying next to Kagome with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Ichigo and Rukia settled down on one side of the fire while Kagome directed the still blind Inuyasha to where he wouldn't sit down on their guests. Kaede settled on the far side of the fire between the groups.

"First of all," Inuyasha started, "Could you give me some potion or herb that will let me see these spirits?"

Kaede glared at the half-demon. "No, Inuyasha, I can't. I'm an old Priestess not a witch." She turned to face the two soul reapers. "As Kagome was saying the story of how she came to be here is indeed long, however I will summarize it enough to give you an idea."

The Two soul reapers listened intently to Kikyo's and Inuyasha's story of how they came to love one another and were brutally torn apart by a half demon called Naraku. When they came to the part where Kikyo sealed him against a tree for fifty years they stared at him in wonder. Then came the part where Kagome entered the picture and of everything that had happened after the jewel was torn from her body.

"Wow, sounds as though you've had quite the journey," Rukia commented with a little respect for Kagome in her voice.

Kagome giggled nervously, "Well, it's not the average sort of thing one expects to happen to them every day. I certainly wasn't expecting it."

Ichigo smiled, "I can relate to that. I never expected to find Rukia here in my house looking for a certain spiritual pressure and then finding it necessary to give me soul reaper powers."

Kagome returned the smile. "Yeah, seems things like the future like to hit you around without warning and the next thing you know something strange has happened."

Rukia's face lit up. "Kagome, what year is it for you at home?"

"Uh, 1996," she answered

"That's it!" she pulled out her cell phone and handed it to her. "Call this number when you are in the present day and let the person on the other side know what's happened to us and maybe you could show him the well as it might give him some clue as to how we moved from present day back in time."

Kagome looked at the number and nodded. "Sure, uh how should I know who this person is?"

Rukia looked around for paper, but came up with nothing. She had to settle with Ichigo's solution.

"He wears a striped green and white hat and wears clogs to make himself taller. He also carries around a cane with his zanpaktou inside of it. Umm…also he'll either have a cat with him or a woman with an orange jacket, purple scarf, and black leggings," Ichigo described.

Kagome nodded, memorizing the descriptions. "Right, I'll see what I can do."

"So where's this well you were talking about?" Rukia inquired.

"It's in Inuyasha's Forest," Kaede pointed in the direction of the forest.

"He has a forest named after him?" Ichigo pointed at Inuyasha who was staring so hard in their general area that it looked like his eye's might just actually pop out.

Kagome huffed, "Yeah. Since Inuyasha was sealed there for 50 years the name just stuck."

"Well, shall we go get you down this well then and out into the present day?" Rukia suggested with a smile.

Kagome returned the smile, cheerfully replying, "Sure!"

The soul reapers stood and left the house with Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kaede following. They started for the forest.

_Author's Note: Wow, that was a longer chapter than I originally thought it would be. Anyways, please review! I love to hear how I'm doing! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Demons?

_Author's Note: I forgot to ask if anyone knew what year was the present year for Kagome and Ichigo…I haven't been able to find anything on it. Until I do. I'll just leave a line where it's supposed to be. Please review at the end! Enjoy!_

Matsumoto sat on the floor reviewing the data the two officers had collected for two days in a row now. There were no similarities in them except one small detail. Each hollow was in the shape of an animal. They had faced several shaped like moths, snakes, wolves, cats, and spiders. They had also found that each hollow they fought seemed capable of true rational thought rather than just the urge to eat as many souls as possible. They also fought many hollows with more than the normal two mouths, but they weren't entirely sure if that was part of the recent transformations.

Captain Hitsugaiya walked into the room and stood behind his lieutenant's shoulder examining the data and notes that were written down.

"Have you compiled all of this into a report?" Toshiro asked.

Matsumoto gave her answer through a curt nod. She shuffled the papers around a little more and came across a large stack clipped together, so nothing was lost, that she showed her Captain.

"I'll go deliver the work, Captain," she stated.

Toshiro nodded. She removed her zanpaktou from its sheath and thrust it into the air, but didn't meet any resistance leaving her to stumble forward a couple steps in surprise.

A brow raised on Toshiro's forehead and Matsumoto looked down in confusion.

"What? Why am I not able to open the gate?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "It's really not all that hard, Matsumoto."

He pulled his zanpaktou from its sheath and stabbed the air. He kept going, not losing balance. He brought the blade back in front of him and stabbed the air in front of him once more. Bringing it back again he shook his head.

"Either something is wrong or they have locked the senkaimon. We'll wait until tonight and try again. In the mean time I'll go check and see if Kurosaki is back. He might be able to tell us if something is going on."

Matsumoto nodded and reached down for the handheld machine that they had been recording their data on.

"I'll go scout the perimeter for any more hollows."

Toshiro nodded and they both flash stepped away.

* * *

Hitsugaiya stopped in front of the Kurosaki house. He looked up at Ichigo's window and leaped up on top of the roof in front of it. He opened the window and found Ichigo at his desk.

"Kurosaki?" he asked.

"He's not back yet," Kon answered from where he sat surfing the internet.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed, "Has he sent word at all? Has he come back at any point since he left?"

Kon turned to look at the captain and shook his head.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Nope," Kon said, "I wasn't even sure why he…" the door opened to his room and Karin stood there.

"What are you doing?" Kon asked.

"I need to use your computer to check my email. I have a soccer tournament coming up and they are emailing the schedule. Is that a problem?" she asked huffily.

"Uh, yeah, you just barged into my room without even a knock and what about your laptop?"

"Broken."

Karin's eyes looked around the room while he is talking and her eyes brushed slowly by the captain standing in the window, just barely meeting his eyes. Kon shoved himself back in irritated defeat and allowed her access to the computer.

Kon and Toshiro stayed silent while she logged into her email and printed off what she needed. She straightened back up and looked back in Hitsugaiya's direction.

"Hey, brother, I think you have another ghost hanging around you again," she commented pointing in Hitsugaiya's general direction.

Kon grimaces. "Yes, I know. Why do you think I've been surfing the internet? He's been so freakin' annoying."

Karin shrugs and leaves the room.

Kon turns to the soul reaper. "Anything else you need?"

The captain pursed his lips in annoyance and shook his head. He turned to leave, but turned back. "Actually, yes, keep an eye on Kurosaki's sister. I don't know how well she could see me."

"It's no worry, she can't see spirits. She can only sense them and see a blur where they are," Kon reassured Hitsugaiya.

"Still, watch her." He left the house.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaede had led the two soul reapers to the Bone Eater's Well in Inuyasha's forest. Once at the well Kagome jumped in and Inuyasha followed with a hue of pink light coming up out of the well.

"What is the pink light?" Rukia asked Kaede.

She shrugged, "I have suspicions, but we've never really known, although it does seem that those two can only go through with or without a shard of the Shikon jewel. No one else has been able to get through. Only those two. Ye' may try if you wish.

Ichigo jumped over the edge down to the bottom and landed. He looked up at Rukia and shook his head. Rukia jumped down to join him and neither of them felt anything, so they jumped back up and out.

At that time Kaede had been joined by two others with a child between them and a cat with two tails.

The child didn't waste any time pointing them out to the two others.

Kaede reassured them, "Don't worry, just a couple of spirits trying to figure out how they got here."

"What do you mean?" the one dressed in a purple robe asked.

"I'll have to fill ye in on what they told Inuyasha, Kagome, and I."

The child wandered up to them and tugged at the sheath on Rukia's waste.

"Are those demon swords?" he asked. His fox tail flicked into view behind him.

Rukia smiled. "No, these are our zanpaktou. They connect with our souls and spirit energy to give us power."

"My name's Shippou."

"Rukia Kuchiki, pleasure to meet you. Are you a half demon like Inuyasha?"

"No, I'm a full demon," he answered proudly and turned to Ichigo, "and what's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

He pointed at the man and woman behind him. "This is Miroku, the lecherous monk and Sango, a demon slayer. I'd watch the monk Rukia. He's a quite the womanizer."

"I can't see them Shippou, and you don't need to be spreading tales around," Miroku's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Doesn't mean you aren't pretending not to see them, after all what kind of monk can't see a couple of spirits?" she teased.

"Could you translate for us, Shippou?" Rukia asked. She received a nod. "We are soul reapers, so not everyone can see us. There are rare few cases, although it seems here that people who are priestesses or have some demon in them can see us or sense us."

Shippou relayed the information to Sango and Miroku.

"Soul Reapers huh? So you take other spirits away?"

"Yes and we also fight Hollows which are a malevolent form of a spirit who was unable to be brought to Soul Society, who has been changed without a choice, or who changed from feeling so many malevolent emotions before being brought to Soul Society."

Miroku nodded in understanding. "Yes, that makes sense. With every pure spirit there is a malevolent one out there. Maybe more so in this era than others."

"What do you mean? Are you talking about the demons that seem to live in this realm?" Rukia questioned.

"Yes, many demons feel that they are the superior species and that they should rule over humans. They are also after a jewel called the Shikon that can give a demon immense power."

The two Soul Reapers looked to each other. "What do you think?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going back to Soul Society to report this. I'll come back as soon as I can," Rukia said.

The strawberry blonde nodded. "I'll stay and find out whether Kagome and Inuyasha are able to get a hold of Hat and Clogs."

Rukia looked into his eyes. "Think about the captain's offer while you're waiting," she suggested.

Ichigo smirked and watched as she unsheathed her Zanpaktou. Turning from the group she slid the blade through the air and turned opening the doors leading to the Soul Society. A black Hell Butterfly fluttered out only to lead Rukia back through the gate.

Kaede and Shippou marveled as she walked through the doors and they disappeared.

"What was that she meant about a captain's offer?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Well, I mentioned how I first came to meet Rukia in my bedroom while she was on assignment. What I didn't mention is that even though I'm a Soul Reaper I am also still currently alive. The captain Rukia is referring to is the Head Captain of Soul Society's 13 court guard Squads. He has offered me a position as a Captain for a squad that is currently without a Captain."

"And ye have yet to accept this position. Am I correct?"

Ichigo nodded in confirmation. "Yeah."

Ichigo leaped up to one of the branches around the clearing to rest and think while waiting. Kaede smiled at the sight that was so familiar to them.

"He's very similar to Inuyasha," she commented quietly to Shippou.

Shippou looked to the Soul Reaper. "Yeah, he kinda is. He's got the same look as Inuyasha sitting up in that tree."

Miroku and Sango turned questioning looks on each other.

* * *

"Welcome back Rukia," Captain Ukitake greeted as she came through the gate.

"Captain Ukitake!" she saluted. "I didn't expect you to be here when I got back."

The Captain flashed her a pleasant smile. "I was passing by and saw the gate was opening. I decided to see if it was you and Kurosaki returning." He frowned, "Where is Kurosaki?"

"We met with some locals. Some of them could see us and shared some information about their time. I returned to give the Head Captain a report while Ichigo finds out more."

"Well, then I shouldn't keep you. You need to go report your findings," he dismissed.

Rukia nodded and flash stepped to the door of the Head Captain's office. At the door she knocked and was received by Lieutenant Sasikibe.

"Ah, Rukia. Come on in. Head Captain Yamamoto has been waiting for you and Ichigo to report back."

The Lieutenant led her through the room to the Captain's desk and made his way around the desk to stand to the right behind the Captain.

"Rukia," Yamamoto greeted.

"Captain," she fell into attention.

"Be at ease," the older man invited her to come closer.

Rukia obliged and began her report on all the matters they had come across and the attempts they were making with the help of a Priestess and a Half Demon to reach Urahara Kisuke in the present time.

The Head Captain listened silently until she finished. He grunted once before dismissing her.

"Go back to Kurosaki and find out if they have returned. If they have successfully reached him have her give him the information he needs to figure out what happened to pull us back in time."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Hitsugaiya had decided to go on a patrol around Karakura just to be sure no hollows had slipped through their radar. He had to the outskirts of Karakura town and then started around. He stopped at one point near a small forest just outside the town and looked around.

Deciding to take a break in the forest area to relax somewhat he flash stepped to the trees. That was when he noticed something was up with the forest around him. He froze where he was and looked down at the animals around him. There was a vixen, bobcat, and a wolf standing in a circle looking to him, the intruder in their forest.

_Now, that's a little strange. I wonder what is causing this strange behavior in the animals. Is it possible that there is something in this forest affecting spirits as well as live animals?_

* * *

_I wasn't expecting him to find us this quickly, _Yoruichi thought as she observed Hitsugaiya studying the three demons below him.

In order to get him out of the forest she would have to intervene. What she did next sounded like an extremely agitated cat in Hitsugaiya's opinion, but seemed to have startled off the three strange animals standing around staring at him.

_Where did a cat come from? _He turned and spotted a black cat on a branch a couple trees behind him.

"Yoruichi?" he questioned. He didn't feel any spirit pressure coming from her, but it was all too likely she was suppressing it.

The cat stood and stretched, then jumped from tree to tree to the branch the Captain was on.

"Hello Captain Hitsugaiya," she greeted.

"What are you doing in this forest?" He was starting to become suspicious of some of Yoruichi's actions of late.

Yoruichi chuckled, "No need to start interrogating me. I just enjoy the calmness of this forest every once in a while."

"Have you been to Soul Society today?"

Yoruichi shook her head.

"Have you tried to go?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes. I was unable to open the senkaimon for whatever reason."

"Same here. Do you have any ideas on why that may be."

Yoruichi smiled, "Tell me Captain Hitsugaiya. Have you ever heard of Demons?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes. Japan's history is riddled in them, but what do a bunch of fictional tales have to do with anything?"

"They have to do with everything, my young Captain," another voice answered.

Hitsugaiya whirled around to face a man who looked to be in his mid twenties or early thirties wearing a white kimono with various designs and straight white hair flowing down his back. What really confused him was the man's facial markings. He had two stripes on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead.

"And who might you be?" Hitsugaiya asked placing a hand on his zanpaktou as a warning.

The man gazed at him with calm eyes. "It would be best if you were to follow me. I'd rather not talk out here where anyone could hear us."

Yoruichi leaped down from the branch to land near the man and followed as he turned walking away.

Hitsugaiya stared after them. Yoruichi turned back to look at him. He returned her gaze with confusion to which she smiled at him before turning back to following once again.

_She trusts this man then? Then she is confident this isn't a trap? It might be worth hearing what he has to say._

He jumped down to the ground and followed along keeping the same amount of space between him and the unknown man. Yoruichi bounded ahead as a previously unseen large cavern reared up in front of them.

Cautiously following them into the cavern he stopped as suspicion took heart in his mind when they turned a corner at the back of the cave.

"Where are we going?" he called to the two.

Yoruichi came back around the corner. "To a village."

Hitsugaiya came forward slowly keeping a firm guard up for anything. Yoruichi only chuckled before she trotted back down the way she had come.

As he came around the corner he noticed a stairway that the man and cat were halfway down. He followed keeping an eye on every movement around him, if any. That is, he did until he was only a dozen steps from the bottom and he turned his eyes to the lit up forest in front of him.

Houses littered the ground leaving room for paths, gardens, and even a training ground where a group of diverse people sparred and practiced the sword, bow, and dagger. There were even animals, bugs, and other creatures doing the same which seemed a bit strange to the Captain.

Yoruichi was greeted by several animals as she walked alongside the man. Hitsugaiya noticed that many bowed to him as he passed as well as the animals.

_Who is this guy? What is so important about him that they…bow?_

The Captain looked up into the trees and noticed for the first time that there were houses seated in the branches camouflaged, so that you wouldn't see them unless you were truly looking for them.

The man pulled aside a cover flap that seemed to serve as the door to the house. Yoruichi led the way inside. The man waited for the Captain to follow her inside before releasing the flap.

Yoruichi led the way to a table with three chairs situated around it.

"Clothes are on the couch, Yoruichi," the man stated in a monotone.

"Thanks," she left the two as the man sat down.

When Hitsugaiya didn't make a move to sit the man gestured. "Please, sit. I will explain everything."

Out of the corner of his eye Hitsugaiya saw Yoruichi return to her human form and pull on the clothes.

"And why should I trust you?"

"Don't be so stingy, Captain. I trust him with my life," she pointed out as if this would make the situation better.

"That's nice. I'll judge whether I trust him or not," he commented.

"Have it your way," the man nodded. "My name is Sesshoumaru. I am a dog demon."

"A dog demon?" Hitsugaiya questioned. "You expect me to believe that?"

Yoruichi stalked over and took the chair in front of Hitsugaiya. "Yes, because I am a cat demon."

Hitsugaiya bored his eyes into her own. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly. I am a cat demon and Sesshoumaru is a dog demon. It's as simple as that."

"Say you are a demon. Does anyone in Soul Society know this fact?" he questioned.

She smirked, "And why would I tell them a secret like that?"

Hitsugaiya raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you can't tell me you don't have a few secrets of your own, Toshiro," she teased.

He frowned, "Yes, I do, but they are personal. And you can call me Captain Hitsugaiya."

She smirked and looked to Sesshoumaru. "Shall we explain things now?"

The demon gave a small nod. "It has come to our attention that the Soul Society has noticed the influx of hollows with stronger powers and more intelligence. I have the answer that you have been looking for these past few days."

He gazed at the demon intently. "And that answer would be?"

"They are demon souls turning into Hollows," Yoruichi answered.

"I thought demons lived for millions of centuries, so how are so many of these demons dead in the time span of a month?" he questioned.

Sesshoumaru's frown tightened slightly. "There is a faction of demons that have chosen to start a civil war for reasons unknown as of yet. These deaths have been from the countless battles we have had in this past year. It is only now that so many of them have been transformed into Hollows.

Before now, the demons in this village were enough to rid the area of these demon hollows, but as of late they have grown more numerous and we are lacking the numbers to track them all down, thus leading to the Soul Society's notice of the recent activities," Sesshoumaru explained.

"So, instead of getting rid of demon Hollows which is our job. Why aren't you focusing on ridding us of the leader of these other demons?" Hitsugaiya asked.

Yoruichi took over the explanation. "It's because if we are correct in who their leader is. We may or may not be able to overcome him."

"Is he that powerful?" Hitsugaiya looked between the two looking for an answer.

Sesshoumaru grinned, "Have you heard of the legend of the Shikon Jewel?"

Hitsugaiya gave the demon a questioning look.

"Have you heard of it?" Yoruichi's tone of voice demanded an answer.

"Bits and pieces. I never paid much attention to the fairy a tales my mother and Momo told me."

"very well. The Shikon jewel is a powerful object able to grant any demon unimaginable power when in their possession. This jewel in order to be kept safe was given to a priestess, called Kikyo, with the power of purification. She guarded the jewel from greedy humans, who would turn the pure jewel into a jewel of darkness with their greed and desire; and from demons, those who were weak coveted the power. Her hold over her emotions faltered when she met a half demon called, Inuyasha. The two grew close as Inuyasha waited for a chance to take the jewel from the priestess. He guarded her from demons and their relationship soon turned from foes to lovers. The fateful day came when Kikyo proposed to use the jewel to make Inuyasha human, so that they could be together. Inuyasha agreed to meet on the hillside where they stood the next morning.

That next morning Kikyo took the jewel from the shrine and made her way to the hill where she believed Inuyasha to be waiting. In this one moment she left her guard down and was attacked from behind by none other than Inuyasha. Except that this wasn't truly him. It was a thief by name of Onigumo who gave his burned paralyzed body to demons giving birth to a half demon called Naraku. He turned Kikyo and Inuyasha against one another in the attempt to contaminate the pure power of the jewel. Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to a tree while she died from the wound Naraku had struck earlier."

Yoruichi took over, "centuries later a girl from present day opened a portal through the Bone Eater's Well leading to 50 years into the future after Inuyasha was sealed and Kikyo died. She unsealed Inuyasha in a moment's decision while a demon attacked her. She had never known that the Shikon Jewel resided inside her body. She later while destroying a demon that had stolen the jewel shattered it into millions of pieces that she had to work with Inuyasha to find. They again came against Naraku, but only finding out about him from a monk who was cursed by the very half demon. They fought battles against Naraku, but could never find a weakness in which to exploit him, until the very end when Kagome learned of the true desires of the Shikon Jewel…I forgot to mention that Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation…and with Inuyasha's help destroyed the jewel…"

"We believe that Naraku either survived which is unlikely or he had a son who hid in the shadows for all these centuries until he decided recently to attack," Sesshoumaru finished.

"So, what you are saying is that this guy or his father was nearly impossible to defeat and that makes you believe the son is the same?"

"Not necessarily," Yoruichi answered. She stood from her seat and strode over to him. "He's learned from him all of his tricks. He has nurtured his hate for our deed of killing his father. These two reasons have made him strong the same way Naraku grew to be strong. The one difference is Kikyo. Naraku's human heart still loved her allowing them a chance to destroy him. His son has not had that chance to develop that strong of a feeling like his father."

"How do you know this child is a son?" Hitsugaiya asked.

"We don't."

"Then why are you coming to this conclusion?" he leaned forward resting his chin on his hands twined together.

Yoruichi turned to Sesshoumaru. The dog demon sniffed in distaste and nodded.

"Inuyasha," she called without looking to the door.

Another man with the same figure and hair as Sesshoumaru entered. Hitsugaiya was surprised by the two white ears on his head that twitched back and forth listening to sounds. He wore jeans and a red jacket over a black shirt.

"Captain Hitsugaiya, this is Inuyasha and as you can probably tell. He is a half demon," Yoruichi introduced.

Inuyasha gave a sharp nod in greeting. A brow on Hitsugaiya's face rose.

"I believe that Yoruichi and my brother are correct. I was with a group of demons on patrol around our territory when we were attacked. A man who looked almost identical to Naraku joined the fray when I killed my attacker he attacked me. If he isn't Naraku's son or relative, then I've gone crazy and that is extremely unlikely. I would know Naraku's face like the back of my hand," the half demon explained.

"Because you fought against him before."

He gave a curt nod in response.

Hitsugaiya gazed into his golden eyes for a moment longer confirming that he truly believed his information. He gave Inuyasha a curt nod in return.

"Well, if there is nothing else, then I should be getting back. I need to include all of this new information into my report to the Soul Society."

He turned to leave sauntering away from the three demons.

"Are you unable to get through to the Soul Society?" Inuyasha's voice called to him.

He turned back his icy blue stare back at the half demon. "Excuse me?"

"Contact Urahara or this number." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. Wadded it up and tossed it to the Captain. He caught the paper and unwadded it. He glanced at the number on the paper.

"Who's number is this?" he asked.

Inuyasha's face went from blank slate to seeping sadness and shame. "Kagome Higurashi. Just tell her you are looking for Ichigo and Rukia. She will know what you are talking about."

_Author's Note: Don't expect any more updates until maybe mid June. I'm booked with studying for finals until then. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know how I've done!_


	5. Demons or Hollows? Who Knows? Anybody?

_Author's Note: Sorry for updating so late! To clarify some confusion the Inuyasha with Sesshoumaru is the present times Inuyasha. The Inuyasha from the Feudal Era is still with Kagome. Glad to clarify this question! Please read, review, and enjoy! _

Hitsugaiya was back in Inoues apartment with Matsumoto looking at the number over his shoulder.

"Captain, if you are going to call, then call. Otherwise I will," she threatened, hands on hips. "The guy obviously knows Rukia and Ichigo. Even though I am not entirely sure that I believe their story. It is all quite possible."

Hitsugaiya turned an icy glare onto his lieutenant freezing the unspoken words. She giggled nervously, backing away from the white haired captain as the room lowered in temperature.

He turned away.

Relieved, she sat quietly waiting for his decision.

He didn't say a word only staring at the slip of paper as he walked out of the house. She released a pent up breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Frowning she folded her arms in front of her. _I wonder what's got him so worked up…_

* * *

Kaede observed the group while they talked with the soul reaper. It was definitely something none of them had ever done before. Some demons were considered soul reapers, but they were merely demons who played on the coincidence of their appearance in some village prior to an important figures death. Never anything legitimate until today.

_I still can't help but question if this is a trap set up by Naraku. I'd like to believe that they are telling the truth, but we have yet to check their backs. Maybe I can settle this once Inuyasha and Kagome have returned._

She made her way to the monk sitting near her.

"Miroku. Do ye think that this Ichigo and Rukia could be a part of a trap set up by Naraku?"

Miroku turned in surprise. "Do you think it is possible, Lady Kaede?" He closed his eyes and brought a hand up in prayer. "I have yet to feel a demonic aura around the area. Although with the fact that no one but you, Kagome, Shippou, and Kirara can see them…and Inuyasha, just barely." He turned back to her, "Anything is possible."

"I believe that we have two choices. One we wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to return for support before we ask to see their backs or we ask now when only myself, Shippou, and Kirara can do anything and risk Naraku winning by killing us if they are a part of a trap," Kaede spelled out the possibilities and the possible consequence.

Rukia's face lit up suddenly drawing Kaede's attention.

"Did ye think of something, Rukia?" Kaede inquired.

She shook her head. " No, I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head. I'll be back in a bit."

With that she walked off into the surrounding forest.

Ichigo stared after her keeping his senses attuned to her spirit energy alert for any noticeable changes.

Rukia examined her surroundings. _These demons that live in this time. Supposedly they live for centuries. Does that mean there are demons back in our present time?_

She watched the wildlife for any signs of danger around her.

_We have yet to see an adult full demon. Are they like Shippou and Inuyasha? Or do they resemble their breed of demon more visibly? Are they like Hollows?_

She paused mid-step and retracted her foot so as not to lose balance.

_Is it possible that demons are really Hollows? Are they like the Espada and can take a human form as well as a resurección? If Demons in this era are really Hollows, then that means that the people of this era are more in tune to see Hollows, but not Soul Reapers because they don't exist. But then how do they survive? Where are all the souls? If there are this many Dem…Hollows, then how do they survive?_

She settled back into a comfortable walking pace. Continuing to walk through the large ancient trees.

_If demons and hollows are the same, then is it possible that Shippou could be counted as an Espada or a Numero? But, then what does that make Inuyasha? He is a half demon. Is that even possible? Maybe it used to be possible, but happens so rarely that we never noticed? So many unanswered questions!_

* * *

Hitsugaiya sat on the roof of Orihime's apartment waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

_Ring….Ring…Ring…Ring… _The ringing ceased. Now the answers would be revealed.

"Hello, Kagome Higurashi speaking," a female voice answered.

_Well at least she has the decency to pick up the phone unlike Urahara. Bastard._

Toshiro scowled at his attempt to get a hold of the store owner.

_A few minutes earlier…_

"_Come on, Urahara, pick up your phone."_

_A male voice cheerfully answered his call. "This is the one and only Urahara shop. Unfortunately I've been preoccupied by death, injury, or travel time and can't make it to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep. I'll make sure to return your call within the next century…. BEEP…_

_Toshiro flipped his phone closed and stared back down at the piece of paper with the number on it. "Well, I guess it can't be helped." _

_He punched in the number…_

"Hello Kagome. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaiya. I'm looking for Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. Would you happen to know their location?" he spoke into the receiver.

_Let's hope those three are telling the truth otherwise this will have been a big waste of time._

"Are you a Soul Reaper as well?" she hesitantly asked.

Toshiro paused thinking the situation through. _How much does she know?_ "Yes."

"Well, seeing as I can't get through to the other person they said to call. Here's the situation they are currently in. They have been transported back in time, for an unknown reason, to the Feudal Era of Japan. They suggested that I show you the well, in my families shrine, that allows me to move between this present time and the Feudal Era. Ichigo and Rukia attempted to come through with me, but found they were unable to," Kagome informed.

Toshiro listened to the explanation and nodded. "Right, where are you located, so that I may see this well?"

* * *

Yoruichi strolled into the house. Sesshoumaru didn't even turn. He sipped at his tea and placed it back on the saucer on the table next to him.

"Sesshoumaru, do you think the Soul Society has a chance?"

He took another sip. His gaze searching for something long past. His mouth turned into a small grin.

"It's a slim chance." He turned his gaze to the canopy of the forest and frowned, "but whatever happens they had better get back soon. Otherwise I fear that the Hollows will notice their absence and take advantage of it."

"Father!" a young boy with short silver hair slid to a halt in front of the older demons. They both looked back to the boy. Sesshoumaru's face drew tight in concern.

"What's wrong Kiba?"

"It's the East side, we are being attacked!"

He growled at the news. _How did they approach that close with all the patrols around the village?_

"Yoruichi, help Kiba gather the children and take them to safety. If this fight gets out of hand I don't want a single one nearby." He turned to his son. "Kiba, I'm counting on you to keep them safe."

Both demons nodded and ran out of the house. Sesshoumaru took up his sword Tenseiga and moved out of the house.

"Brother."

Sesshoumaru looked up and cracked a smile.

"Ready?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Always."

The two brothers ran side by side to the commotion that was beginning to take place in the East side of the village.

* * *

Shippou and the others had finally stopped asking Ichigo questions and he sat where he was contemplating all of the new information that he had been given about this time and the many differences between the two different centuries.

Kaede finally spoke up. "Ichigo."

The orange haired soul reaper looked up at the old priestess. "Yeah?"

"Please show me your back," she requested.

"What?"

Miroku turned to her. "Shouldn't you explain your request, Kaede? He isn't from this time after all."

Shippou, Kirara, and Sango stopped talking noticing what was happening.

Miroku sighed, "Everyone present here including Inuyasha and Kagome have had their life messed with by a half demon called Naraku. He is able to change forms at random points in time. The only way you can tell if it is him or not is by a spider shaped burn mark on his back. We are very cautious around those who are possibly one of Naraku's…uh how do I say this…alter personalities of himself that he controls because he can take their life instantly. They also have this burn mark on their back."

Ichigo's face looked confused. "You think Rukia and I could be this person's…clone? I assure you that I have never met or heard of this Naraku. But if you need to see my back, then sure."

He pulled Zangetsu from his back. Turned his back on them and shrugged the top half of his soul reaper uniform off to reveal his bare back.

"There's no mark," Shippou commented.

Miroku looked to Kaede for confirmation. The Priestess nodded.

"Good."

Ichigo pulled his uniform back on retying Zangetsu around his body. "Anymore doubts? Because I honestly don't know anything more about this time frame than you just told us."

"No, we believe ye," Kaede reassured.

Ichigo whirled in the direction Rukia had walked into the forest earlier. Spirit energy was seeping back out towards them. Miroku and Sango stood up. Kirara tensed the fur at her collar rising as she hissed and transformed into her larger one tailed version of herself.

"That's a massive amount of Demonic Aura," Miroku observed.

Ichigo glanced back at the monk. "Demonic Aura? It's Spirit energy."

When Shippou relayed this to Miroku, the monk and demon hunter both looked quizzically in the direction they knew he was possibly still in.

"What is Spirit Energy?" Sango asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "Whatever. Now isn't the time. Rukia is in that direction."

He took off and the others followed as soon as Shippou relayed his last comment.

_Author's Note: It's short, but Please Review!_


	6. Connections

_Author's Note: Just a reminder. There is the older Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in present time and, then the younger Inuyasha still with Kagome. These two Inuyasha's are about 500 years apart in age. _

Ichigo had flash stepped into the forest after telling Shippou to tell the others he would handle it with Rukia. As he drew closer to Rukia and the strangers spirit energy he was surprised by how strong it was getting as though slowly increasing.

"Rukia!" he called out.

"Ichigo! The Hollow is…I don't know what it is!"

Ichigo grew confused and came upon where Rukia was standing with her zanpaktou drawn and in front of her. He looked past her to the Hollow. It wasn't just a Hollow, it was a soul transforming into a Hollow.

But the soul had strange markings and features. Similar to Shippou and Inuyasha.

"Is that a demon?"

Rukia nodded, "I came across his soul and he said It's your turn to die. That's when he began transforming."

Ichigo glanced at her. "You're kidding. Right?"

"No, she's not," a female voice interrupted.

Ichigo swung Zangetsu over his shoulder whirling on the voice. "Who's there?"

A woman in a white kimono with red stripes and white butterflys appeared before him. She held a fan in her right hand and smirked.

"Naraku was right. You are Soul Reapers," she commented. "Interesting."

Ichigo snorted, "I've heard about this Naraku guy. So I take it you are one of his duplicates?"

"I wouldn't say duplicate," she scoffed. "I am Kagura of the Wind. Can't say it's a pleasure to meet you. But I've seen what I needed to see."

She snapped down her hand throwing a small feather to the wind. That feather grew large enough to carry her which so happened to do that very thing when she leaped into the wind and onto the feather.

The demon hollow attacking Rukia attacked Ichigo when he tried to follow.

"Damnit you stupid Hollow. Get out of my way! Getsuga Tensho!"

Ichigo slashed through the Hollow, but when he looked to the skies to search for Kagura, she had disappeared from view.

"Damn," he cursed sharply.

"Ichigo, watch your mouth," Rukia scolded.

Ichigo grunted in response. Rukia bristled at his grunt and punched him from behind.

"Don't just grunt at me!" she scolded once more.

"HEY! Why are you punching me! Punch the Hollow!" he shouted back, his annoyance showing in the scowl he wore on his face.

She folded her arms in front of him with a scolding look still on her face. Ichigo sighed while his eyes rolled in their sockets.

"Let's get back. I told them that I would handle it without them. If we are gone too long they might come looking for us."

"Yeah," Rukia replied.

* * *

Sesshoumaru pushed back his opponent and struck the demon down. He scanned the battle field looking for the commander of the attacking forces.

Inuyasha swiped Tetsusaiga down releasing the Wind Scar and striking down as many of the opposing forces as he could without hitting their own.

"Can you see him?" Inuyasha called to his older brother.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. "No, they are retreating."

Inuyasha growled as well. "That Bastard."

"Let's get back. We need to help the wounded," Sesshoumaru suggested.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Each brother went to a demon or half demon and helped them to stand and take them back to the village infirmary.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the half demon. "Inuyasha, he knows Ichigo and Rukia. I would say that they are fine. If you want to go check, then go back to the feudal era and ask. I am going to wait for them to get here seeing as this Urahara person hasn't picked up the phone."

Inuyasha huffed and sat down on the ground to tease the family cat in order to distract himself. Kagome went back to cooking their dinner and thinking about the day's events.

The doorbell rang from the front of the house.

"Inuyasha, put your hat on at least," Kagome told him as she passed by to the front hallway.

Her mom came down the stairs behind her.

"Don't worry mom. I've got it. Could you go watch the food I have on the stove?" she asked.

"Sure, Sweety."

Her mom went into the kitchen. Inuyasha came through the door and stood there his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha, Sit!"

She slid the door open and sweetly greeted the guests. "Hello."

"Hi!" a woman with a large breast and long wavy orange hair greeted. She seemed to be very bubbly and cheerful.

A younger and icier boy stood in front of her. He had silver white hair and a stony expression.

"Are you Kagome?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "I'm Hitsugaiya and this is Matsumoto. Can you show us the well?"

Kagome nodded. She looked back to Inuyasha who was staring at her slightly disgruntled. He followed her out of the house. The two soul reapers gave Inuyasha a questioning look, but didn't say anything. They let Kagome pass and Inuyasha as well before following them to a small shrine.

The Sun was setting casting a pinkish and orange glow over the small building and area around it. She slid the door to the shrine open and led the way inside with Inuyasha. The two soul reapers followed her down the stairs.

Kagome sat on the edge of the well and began explaining the power of the well to them.

They listened carefully looking for any clues that would allow them to bring Ichigo, Rukia, and the Soul Society back to the present time. When they finished Histugaiya ran all the information through his mind once more searching for a key to solve the puzzle before them.

"You and Inuyasha are the only two able to pass through the well?" Hitsugaiya asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Matsumoto, take any readings you can on the well. I'll try and contact Urahara again. Kagome, Inuyasha. Thanks for the help. We'll be out here for a while, so don't mind us."

Kagome smiled, "If you guys haven't had dinner yet you are welcome to come in and have some."

Kagome left them there and went back inside.

"Captain?"

"Let's get to work. Once you're done you can go join them for dinner."

"Thanks, Captain!" She pulled the equipment she needed out of her bag and started to take readings.

Hitsugaiya stepped outside the shrine and pulled out his cellphone. He punched in the number for Urahara's shop.

He listened to the dial tone for a time before the phone was picked up.

"Urahara! Why haven't you…"

_"This is the one and only Urahara shop. Unfortunately I've been preoccupied by death, injury…"_

Hitsugaiya hung up. _Damn Urahara. Why is it you never pick up when people need you?_

He looked up at the darkening sky. Matsumoto came out behind him.

"Captain, from what I can tell there is some kind of spiritual energy that is somehow being supressed in the well. Other than that I can't detect anything."

_The only way someone could have gotten the Soul Society through to the Feudal Era would be if they had a large gateway, but who could make such a large gateway? _

Hitsugaiya sighed in frustration, "Very well. I'll just have to wait until I can get a hold of Urahara. Go ahead, Matsumoto."

She went to Kagome's house and knocked on the door. Kagome invited her in. She looked around looking for Hitsugaiya.

"Hitsugaiya? You're welcome to come join us as well. We don't mind. Please come in," she invited.

Hitsugaiya sighed again and flash stepped over to her. He allowed himself to be invited in.

Matsumoto was already having fun messing around with Inuyasha who could only sense the general area of where she was sitting. Hitsugaiya sat down silently and ate. He listened to the conversations absentmindedly and answering the few questions thrown his way.

* * *

"Father!"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha smiled at the younger demon running towards them.

"I thought you were protecting the young ones," Inuyasha commented.

Kiba nodded. "I was, but I saw those you were fighting beginning to retreat, so I decided to come help out with the wounded."

"Come take these two from me," Sesshoumaru told his son.

Kiba grinned and obligingly took the two injured from his father. Inuyasha handed off the two he was assisting to a healer.

He turned back to his half brother and Yoruichi joined them.

Yoruichi turned to the two dog demons.

Sesshoumaru looked out over the battlefield. "There are so many spirits leftover. Here and in Karakura Town."

The other two shot fearful glances at the older demon.

"Can we deal with the influx of Hollows without the Soul Reapers?" Yoruichi questioned.

"We will have to," Inuyasha stated. "There is no one else strong enough around while they are gone."

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Kiba shouted running at his fastest to them.

"Kiba, stay here," Sesshoumaru ordered.

The three clenched their teeth in snarls and took off back to the battlefield hoping to end the battle and prevent any more deaths of the demons around them.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I've been having troubles with my computer, but now I'm able to type and post. Please review!_


End file.
